1. Technology Field
The present invention generally relates to communication modules. In particular, the present invention relates to an electrical connector configuration for use with a communication module that increases the number of transmitting and/or receiving signal paths, thereby increasing per module signal path density.
2. The Related Technology
Specified Multi-Source Agreements (“MSAs”) govern various aspects of data-containing optical signals that are both transmitted and received by communication modules, such as optical transceiver modules (“transceivers”), which are typically employed in high-speed communications networks. One aspect related to certain MSAs is the differential nature of electrical data signals that contain data for transmission or reception by components of the transceiver.
In general, data carried to, from, or within a transceiver are often transmitted via dual data paths. The dual data paths operate as differential data paths, wherein one data path operates as the inverse of the other. For example, a logical “1” to be carried will be represented on a first of the dual data paths as a relatively high value, while on the second data path it is represented as a relatively low value. Correspondingly, a logical “0” would be inversely represented as a relatively low value on the first data path and a relatively high value on the second data path. This enables digital interpretation of a logical “1” or “0” in the context of differential data paths by defining a particular relationship between the two data paths as signifying either a “1” or a “0” and then interpreting the received signal accordingly.
Typical transceiver designs include a single differential transmit data path including dual transmit data paths, and a single differential receive data path including dual receive data paths. The differential transmit and receive data paths respectively extend from a transmitter optical subassembly (“TOSA”) and a receiver optical subassembly (“ROSA”) included in the transceiver and terminate at dual transmit and receive data contact pads located, together with various other contact pads, on an edge connector portion of the transceiver. The edge connector is configured to mate with a corresponding connector included in a slot of a host device so as to operably interconnect the contact pads of the edge connector with corresponding conductive features included in the slot, thereby operably connecting the transceiver to the host device.
In greater detail, the contact pad arrangement of a typical transceiver edge connector includes one or more ground signal pads, power pads “Vcc” for supplying a power supply to the transceiver, a single pair of transmit data contact pads “Tx+” and “Tx−,” and a single pair of receive data contact pads “Rx+” and “Rx−.” As mentioned, when the transceiver is received into the slot of the host device, the differential transmit and receive data contact pads of the edge connector operably connect with corresponding conductive features of the host so as to enable the transmission and reception of the data signals carried by the differential transmit and receive data paths to flow between the transceiver and the host.
As data transfer demands increase within communication networks, solutions are constantly being sought to increase the density of transmit and receive data paths between a host and one or more transceivers operably connected thereto. In particular, a need has recently arisen for a transceiver to handle more than one pair of transmit and receive data so as to increase transceiver data throughput. A related need has also arisen for minimizing the size of the edge connector while maintaining the number data paths constant. Correspondingly, a need has developed in the art for connector structures that can increase signal density to accommodate the addition of multiple transmit and receive data pathways or reduce edge connector size so as to allow for the desired volume of data that can be transferred to and from a host device in a communications network.